A collar button and retainer have been proposed heretofore. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 1,984,640 wherein a retainer is integral with a button in the form of a stud whereby the retainer projects from about the middle of the front face of the stud. The stud is not fixedly secured to a collar portion of a shirt. Instead, the retainer has an angled portion which cooperates with the stud to retain the stud in a predetermined position, with the stud being on the inner surface of the collar portion adjacent the wearer's throat. The weight of the necktie below the knot applies a force to the elastic point c which causes the stud to contact the throat of the wearer whereby it could become uncomfortable to the wearer.